


Flying Pens and Other Nonsense

by stellacanta



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: He shooed Nyx out of his chair and the other professor promptly crouched down by his desk as he sat down. Nyx placed his arms on the least messy corner of the desk and rested his head on his arms. “How does that even work anyway? Do muggles really make pens that can’t write things?”Pelna sighed and looked at Nyx. He raised one eyebrow and took the tone that he used with particularly dense students. “Well what have you tried doing with it?”Nyx hummed. “Well I dipped it into the inkwell, but it seemed kinda hard to control and the lines weren’t as fine.”





	Flying Pens and Other Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> For the week 1 of August prompts: Nyx Ulric/Pelna Khara and Hogwarts!AU  
... so I didn't realize the Hogwarts AU was a _bonus_ au prompt so uh |D

Pelna muttered to himself about overeager students and broken phones, and weren’t they lucky that Pelna had extras on hand? Nyx was sitting in his chair when he walked into his office. He stopped at the entranceway. The other professor seemed enraptured by a dragonfly he had no doubt transfigured from something at hand. He grimaced and slowly walked around his office.

The dragonfly hadn’t come from nowhere.

Nyx was the transfiguration professor, which meant that he had to have transfigured it from something at hand. Unfortunately, for Pelna, the only things at hand would have been the random detritus of muggle life he had on hand for his lessons. Which meant that the dragonfly would had to have been transfigured from something of his. He looked at the dragonfly, noting its round shape and gold and black markings, before looking at his desk.

He made a noise of triumph when he noticed that one of the fountain pens he kept, mostly for his own use than as demonstration equipment, was missing. Pelna cleared his throat to catch Nyx’s attention and held out a hand. “I think you transfigured something of mine.” Nyx stopped watching the dragonfly and looked up at him with his mouth slightly opened. “I’d appreciate if you transfigured back the pen please.”

Pelna continued to stare at him as Nyx stared between his outstretched hand and the dragonfly that was flitting above his head. Finally, the other professor sighed and wordlessly cast the spell to undo the spell. He watched as the dragonfly morphed to a pen that was guided gently into his hand by magic. He closed his hands around the pen. “Thank you.”

He shooed Nyx out of his chair and the other professor promptly crouched down by his desk as he sat down. Nyx placed his arms on the least messy corner of the desk and rested his head on his arms. “How does that even work anyway? Do muggles really make pens that can’t write things?”

Pelna sighed and looked at Nyx. He raised one eyebrow and took the tone that he used with particularly dense students. “Well what have you tried doing with it?”

Nyx hummed. “Well I dipped it into the inkwell, but it seemed kinda hard to control and the lines weren’t as fine.”

“You dipped it into the ink-“ Pelna cut himself off and gave an annoyed huff when he noticed the pen cap was indeed covered in ink. He grumbled about how Nyx was an idiot sometimes under his breath as he pulled out some scratch paper and wiped the ink off the cap. Nyx continued to watch him with wide eyes as he glanced at the paper where, indeed, someone had to write on with little luck.

There was ah ‘oh’ as he uncapped the pen and scribbled his name onto the paper underneath the wide lines of ink. “Muggles don’t make pens they can’t write with, the pen just has a cap.”

“Why?”

“So, the ink doesn’t dry out when they leave it lying around, and so they don’t get ink on things when they’re carrying it in a pocket or purse.”

“_Oh_.”

Pelna shook his head and pressed a quick kiss to the tip of Nyx’s nose. Nyx scrunched up his face before tilting his head to meet his lips in a proper kiss. “Aren’t you a muggleborn?” He asked between quick kisses. “How do you not know these things?”

Nyx gave him one last long smooch before pulling back. “I was raised by my mom who’s a witch. She only let me see my muggle dad on breaks for a few weeks, and all we did was watch movies and eat popcorn.”

He couldn’t help but sigh ruefully. No matter how many times Nyx told this story, he still couldn’t believe how Nyx knew some things about muggle life and not others. (It was always the strangest things that he knew and didn’t know too.) “You never watched him write anything huh?” He held up the pen and waved it in the air a bit. “I’m sure he used something just like this.”

Nyx shook his head and stood up to wrap his arms around Pelna’s shoulders. “Nah, I had these pencils that wrote in different colors. It was cool, I had lots of fun writing and drawing with them.” Pelna rolled his eyes and went back to grading assignments. “So, what were you teaching in class today, Professor Khara?”

Oh, so Nyx was feeling playful, was he? He cleared his throat. “Well, Professor Ulric, today I was teaching my students about mobile phones-“


End file.
